


He stole my heart

by Lyn_exoxo20



Category: CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_exoxo20/pseuds/Lyn_exoxo20
Summary: I could only watch him walk away as he gave his heart to another girl, completely obvilious that he already stolen my heart away.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Reader, Bae Jinyoung/You
Kudos: 2





	He stole my heart

It is truly a wonder how the universe worked. One day i could only admire him from afar, and the next thing i know i'm sitting infront of him and casually chatting with him. I don't even know how i got close with the famous "cold guy" Bae Jinyoung. Although he is usually described as cold or arrogant , but in reality he is far from those. He is a sweetheart. He loves to cuddle especially after watching a horror movie, one time we watched a horror movie together and he clinged to me all troughout the movie. Jinyoung also really love cats !! I told him many times that he resembles a cat. I could go on and on about him, but in conclusion Jinyoung is a very soft and caring man.

We entered a small cafe that is located on a small alley and sat at our usual spot. Me and Jinyoung accidentally found this cafe while walking around and have been in love with it eversince. Now everyrime we would hangout we go here.  
We ordered our usual to-go menu, a french toast for him and a caramel pudding for me. Not long after, the food had arrived amd we started eating while casually chatting. It is really hard to focus at the conversation, i felt like the world has slowed down and the only thing i could focus on is Jinyoung. How he likes to stuff his cheeks with food, how his overgrown bangs fall on to his eyes, how he likes to crunch his nose cutely while he smiles. I occasionally wonder, how could a man be this perfect ? well he is Bae Jinyoung after all. 

"Hey are you even listening to me ?" Jinyoung waved his hands infront of my face.

"Sorry what were you saying ?" I grinned sheepisly at him.  
"I sai- oh wait i got a call" Jinyoung the proceed to pick up the call.

After a few moment, he finished the call and gave me a big grin.  
"So ? Whats with the smile ?" I teased him.

"My girlfriend ! , she is not upset with me anymore !!. Actually i'm gonna take her on a date right now" Jinyoung stated excitedly while he grabbed his stuff.

"Wow that's great, it seems my tips worked huh ?" I mustered up a fake smile.

"You're the bestest friend ever you know ?? Let me pay for this and i promise to treat you to a nice meal too. Now i gotta go , can't keep my princess waiting for too long" Jinyoung said as he walks away.

I could only watch him walk away as he gave his heart to another girl, completely obvilious that he already stolen my heart away.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here, i hope you like it. Actually this is just an old drabnle i found, wasn't planning on posting it ever, but why not try postng it ?
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
